Embraceable You
by Lizzie-Parker17
Summary: This fic will be set back in the 40’s when the world was a better place. The clothes were for the most part classy and musical theatre was the hottest thing! Max Evans lives in New York and wants to be a dancer. his mother Diane Evans however has other


Title: Embraceable you  
  
Author: Lizzie_Parker17  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now NC-17 later  
  
Category: AU M/L and CC  
  
Summary: This fic will be set back in the 40's when the world was a better place. The clothes were for the most part classy and musical theatre was the hottest thing! Max Evans lives in New York and wants to be a dancer. his mother Diane Evans however has other plans for him. She is the president of a bank, and would like max to take it over. Max just wants to make it on Broadway. His mother makes him a deal though. Foreclose a property in Roswell new Mexico and she will consider the silly dream of his. Liz Parker is a down to earth county girl with a hot temper. She and her father own a theater/post office and can no longer make the rent! She would do anything to save the theater her mother danced in! When Max comes to Roswell things become very hectic!  
  
Disclaimer: Its not mine! Believe us when we say that if Roswell was mine.Tess never would have came Alex would still be alive and Jason Behr would be working as my love slave. I also have nothing to do with the musical Crazy for You other than that I was in it! So please don't sue me!  
  
Feedback: Please! I love feedback! It is the greatest! So give me lots!  
  
Authors Note: I know! Another story! I haven't even finished one yet! And I have been so horrible about updating lately! But my life has been chaos! And I will finish at least one very soon! And start its sequel! LOL! Anyways I made this as a challenge but no one wanted it so I had to do it my self! I am basing this story off of the Musical Crazy for you, but it won't be exactly like it at all! I am going to give it my own Roswell twist of course! The title comes from a song from that show! It was written by George and Ira Gershwin  
  
Happy Ending Insurance  
  
prologue  
  
Roswell, New Mexico mid 40's  
  
A small group had gathered around Liz Parker who had just recently gotten over a cold. Including her biggest admirer  
  
Kyle Valenti.  
  
she hadn't seen him in over a week, and she prayed he would not ask her to marry him again. it was getting rather annoying  
  
"Ah Lizzie won't you sing us a song" a Cowboy named Alex said in his southern accent  
  
"Yeah Liz" Doug agreed  
  
"It seems like its been ages since we've heard your pretty voice"  
  
Liz smiled sweetly  
  
'Well what do you want to hear?" She asked  
  
"Anything you feel like singing" Sean said  
  
"Anything you sing will be amazing"  
  
Liz smiled again and then began to sing  
  
Dozens of men would storm up  
  
I had to lock my door  
  
Somehow I couldn't warm up  
  
to one before  
  
What was it that controlled me  
  
what kept my love life lean  
  
My intuition told me  
  
you'd come on the scene  
  
Mr. listen to the rhythm of my heart beat.  
  
And you'll know just what I mean.  
  
Liz couldn't help but smile. Nothing like that had every happened to her. Kyle certainly didn't make her heart beat like that! She was beginning to think she would never get married  
  
Embrace me my sweet Embraceable you.  
  
Embrace me you irreplaceable you.  
  
Just one look at you my heart grew tipsy in me.  
  
You and you alone bring out the gypsy in me.  
  
I love all the many charms about you.  
  
Above all I want my arms about you  
  
Don't be a naughty baby come to momma come to momma do.  
  
My sweet embraceable you.  
  
During the pause of her singing she couldn't help but think that she had never felt that way. All these songs she sang about love...would she ever feel that!  
  
Kyles eyes met hers. She looked away.  
  
In your arms I find love so delectable dear  
  
I'm afraid it isn't quite respectable dear.  
  
But hang it come on lets glorify love  
  
ding dang it! You'll shout "encore' if I love.  
  
Don't be a naughty baby.  
  
Come to momma come to momma do  
  
My sweet Embraceable you.  
  
She held the finishing note for a long time dragging out the amazing quality of her voice.  
  
When she finished she was met with cheers of approval  
  
"Wow Liz that was wonderful" Jeff Parker said  
  
"Thank you daddy"  
  
Jeff smiled  
  
"Every single day you sound more and more like your mother. I remember when I used to watch her perform on the stage in our theater. She was like an angel!"  
  
Liz smiled a sad smile  
  
"I wish I could have seen it"  
  
"One day you'll dance on that stage Lizzie"  
  
"Won't you sing another one?" Alex whined  
  
"Not today" Liz said  
  
"I am going to go find Isabel and then wait for the postman to arrive"  
  
Liz began to walk away and just as she thought she had escaped Kyle came up from behind her  
  
"Liz. Your looking mighty beautiful this morning."  
  
'Thank you Kyle" Liz said curtly  
  
"When are you ever going to marry me Liz? I've asked you 15 times!"  
  
Liz turned around abruptly  
  
"And I have said NO all 15 times! Kyle I will never marry you! Stop asking! Your wasting your time."  
  
"You are one feisty woman. But you'll change your mind! We're meant to be Liz" Kyle said  
  
Liz wasn't paying attention she was already walking away.  
  
Kyle sure didn't know when to give up!  
  
Liz walked over to Isabels house and knocked on the door.  
  
Liz heard the sound of someone running down the steps and then the door flung open.  
  
"Hi Liz!" Isabel said brightly  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Isabel asked  
  
"How about we walk back to the theater and wait for the mail"  
  
"all right." Isabel said  
  
'So are you feeling better" She asked about her cold  
  
"Oh much" Liz said  
  
"The boys had me sing to them already"  
  
"The boys."  
  
Liz smiled she knew what was coming.  
  
She looked over to the seemingly uninterested look on Isabels face  
  
"How are the boys doing?"  
  
"Alex is doing fine" Liz answered with a smile  
  
Isabel groaned  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"No, but I know you. I see the way you look at him"  
  
Isabel placed her hands on her face  
  
"Will he ever see me as more than just one of the guys?"  
  
Liz smiled  
  
"Well first off you should try dressing a little nicer. How can Alex see anything but a guy when your head to toe flannel and overalls. And you should let your hair down. Don't keep it up so much"  
  
Liz looked Isabel over. She was one of the biggest tomboys in town. In fact she was the only tomboy in town. They were the only two females under 50 in Roswell. Very different, but great friends.  
  
"Do you think it would help?" Isabel asked still unsure of herself  
  
"Honey have you ever looked in the mirror. you are gorgeous!"  
  
"Thanks Liz. Would you help me with it later?"  
  
"Sure." Liz said  
  
"Now come on" Liz said pulling her towards the theater.  
  
"Here you are Lizzie" Mr. Davis said handing her the mail  
  
Liz sifted through the pile of letters till one caught her attention  
  
She tore it open and read.  
  
"How dare they!" Liz erupted!  
  
"What?" Isabel asked  
  
"The bank says its taking our theater!" Liz shouted  
  
"A man named Max Evans is supposed to come and take it!"  
  
"If I ever meet that man I think I may kill him, and he is getting no where NEAR the theater!"  
  
*****  
  
New York City  
  
Max Evans determinedly walked down the streets of New York City.  
  
Today was going to be his big break! He was going to audition for Michael Guerin! Top Broadway Director! Creator of the Hit show Guerins Gals!  
  
He may not exactly have an audition per say but he was going to dazzle Mr. Guerin with his dancing and singing!  
  
He would not dare say no!  
  
Max knew he would be working right along side his friends "Guerins Gals"  
  
He would probably even be put in the next show!  
  
Max smiled as he walked into Guerins Theater.  
  
"Maxie!" One of the girls came up giving him a hug!  
  
"What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in forever"  
  
Max looked around the theater. The lights shining brightly on the stage. Women walking around in beautiful costumes!  
  
Yes theatre was in his blood. he belonged here!  
  
"Today I am going to audition for Guerin" Max said determined  
  
"Max do you even have an audition?" Maria, Michael Guerins top dancer asked him  
  
"Well no...not exactly, but that's where you come in!" He said slinging his arm around her shoulder  
  
"I don't know Max. Why would Mr. Guerin listen to me"  
  
"'Cause your his favorite" Max stated  
  
"I'll see what I can do" She said walking back stage into Mr. Guerins office.  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Guerin. Max Evans is outside and is requesting an audition with you"  
  
"Max Evans" Michael said placing the name  
  
"Isn't he the one who keeps harassing my secretary?"  
  
Maria smiled  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"Send him away. I don't have time for this"  
  
"Mr. Guerin please-"  
  
"Michael" He replied  
  
"Oh Maria" He said pulling her to him  
  
"You are looking ravishing today?" Have I told you that today Michael asked nibbling on her ear  
  
Maria pulled away  
  
"How's Mrs. Guerin" Maria asked annoyed  
  
"Unfortunately Courtney's in perfect health"  
  
"Will you see Max or not" Maria said stomping her foot"  
  
"Anything for you my love. Send him in"  
  
*****  
  
Max looked down at the tap shoes in hand. He sat down and quickly put them on.  
  
He stood up on the wooden stage and felt his feet come alive. He completed his audition piece perfectly!  
  
"Wow Max that was really good" Said the girl from earlier  
  
"Thanks" He smiled  
  
As long as he did as well with Guerin he would do fine!  
  
Maria came out of the office looking a little irritated  
  
"Go on in Max. And break a leg"  
  
Max smiled and did just that!  
  
Max entered the tastefully furnished office and saw Michael Guerin sitting behind his desk  
  
"Max Evans I presume" Michael said impersonally  
  
"Yes! That's me!' Max said enthusiastically"  
  
"I'm so very glad to meet you Mr. Guerin."  
  
Michael got up from his desk and went to shake his hand  
  
"Well" Michael said  
  
Max took that as his cue to start  
  
He started into his routine very nicely and sang along with it!  
  
Michael personally was very impressed with his voice.  
  
Max came to a very big and impressive part in his tap dance and unfortunately too a few steps to many towards Michael.  
  
His tap shoe came down hard on Michael's foot.  
  
"Oooooooooooowwwwwwww" Michael roared!  
  
"Get out"  
  
Max looking completely embarrassed left the theater  
  
"Max how'd it go?" Maria asked  
  
Max ignored her and left.  
  
"Damnit" he muttered to himself  
  
"He was so close that time! It had almost been his" he said as he walked down the street.  
  
If he didn't stop making stupid mistakes like that at auditions he would never make it as an actor! He would be forced to work at the bank for the rest of his life like his mom!  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
"Maxwell I have been looking for you everywhere." Diane Evans said stepping out of her limo clad in a fur coat and jewels.  
  
"I was auditioning mother" Max said dully  
  
"Auditioning" Diane scoffed  
  
"Darling you'll never make any money that way! Which is why I have arranged something for you to do"  
  
"Max Darling" Came another voice. A voice he dreaded hearing more than his mothers!  
  
"Hello Tess" Max sighed  
  
"Oh Max I saw the perfect wedding invitations today! You just have to se them"  
  
"Tess we're not even engaged" Max said  
  
"Max! How could you say that" Tess said feigning hurt  
  
"Very easily" Diane stepped in  
  
"Your not engaged and you never will be"  
  
"How dare you" Tess said stepping up to max's mother  
  
"He is not a child! He can make his own decision! Max darling come with me to show you the wedding invitations-"  
  
"No Max will NOT be coming with you. AS I was saying Max before we were so rudely interrupted. I have arranged for you to go to Roswell New Mexico to close a property for the bank"  
  
"Mother I do not want to work at the bank. I want to be an actor"  
  
"Yes I know" Diane said disgusted  
  
'That is why I have decided to strike a deal with you."  
  
Max nodded  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"If you close this property. I will consider letting you become whatever it is you want to become" His mother said with a flip of her hand  
  
"You heard him." Tess said.  
  
"He doesn't want to work for the bank"  
  
"How long would it be for?"  
  
"However long it takes" Said Diane  
  
"Three maybe four weeks"  
  
"Max and I will be spending that time planning our weeding" Tess said  
  
"Sorry Tess can't" Max said never so very happy with his mother than at that moment!  
  
He would rather spend a month or so in Roswell working for a bank than spend it with Tess shopping for a wedding they weren't having  
  
"Taxi" Max said  
  
TBC... 


End file.
